


[Fanart Compilation]

by tanaleth



Series: The Persistence Question [6]
Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Digital Art, F/M, Mild Smut, NSFW Art
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:40:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 94
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23650087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tanaleth/pseuds/tanaleth
Summary: Art to accompany my ongoingFallout series. Some mild NSFW/partial nudity.Broken into chapters, because there's too darn much of it, and regularly edited to add more.(Procrastinate on fic? Me?)
Relationships: Paladin Danse/Female Sole Survivor
Series: The Persistence Question [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1702624
Comments: 33
Kudos: 103





	1. Chapter 1

_Sentinel Cecily Williams, CC-666S ;)_

_Paladin Danse_

_Danse gets kisses_

_Danse and Cecily_

_Scribe Haylen_

_Knight Rhys_

_Nate and Cecily Williams_

_Cecily practicing her "suck it, Maxson" face_

_Scrubbing off that power armor grease_


	2. Chapter 2

_Art for[Small Fires](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23514325)_

_Radstorm cuddles_

_Shippy sketches_

_Courser Danse_

_Danse :(_

_Cecily Williams_

_Paladin Danse_

_Danse and Cutler in Rivet City_

_Commonwealth sunrise_

_Completely gratuitous underdressed Danse_


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New batch of recent art! Also reorganized/annotated previous chapters.

_Cecily searching for her paladin_

_Art for[Stress Response](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26031049)_

__

_welp_

__

_Paladin Danse/Unit M7-97_

__

_Art for[Systems Theory](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23840881/chapters/57292507)_


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't know. Here's more art. I CAN'T STOP.

__

OTPtober pieces:

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Send help?)


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The rest of the OTPtober pieces + some silly thirsty art. (As is traditional.)


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (I swear I write fic sometimes.)

(Art for [_Sanctuary_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27918364?view_full_work=true).)

  
_(Smutty art for chapter 3 of[Systems Theory.)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23840881/)_

Bonus FNV art:

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested, there's more art [on my Tumblr](https://mayihavethisdanse.tumblr.com/tagged/my-art/) and [DeviantArt](https://www.deviantart.com/dalish-ish/gallery/73155545/fallout).
> 
> (Some of it's even of other characters! :p)


End file.
